Cupid's Heart
by DiStUrBmE12
Summary: Azeroth,a girl who is new to Amitypark and the heroen of this story,has no idea of what her future may hold for her.Her liking of a young and mystious Phantom leads to problems and secrets.But will her own secret be revieled.Summery Edited.It makes more s


Hey!This is my first DP fanfiction here so go easy on me and please review if you like it.

_Cupid's Heart_

**Chapter one:Cupid**

"Azeroth…Azeroth? Wake up honey." Your mother said as you sat up in bed. You smiled at your mother and got out of bed. "Get dressed and then help me with the garden alright?" She stated and walked out of your room. You put on your kimono, brushed your long hair and ran out side you and your mother's small hut. You ran to the side of the hut where your herb garden was but stopped in your tracks. The entire village had been slottered! In the middle of all the corpses was your mothers body ,bloody and lifeless! You ran over to her and pushed her onto her back and screamed "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" It looked like her heart had been ripped out and her eyes ,the crystal blue ones that always seemed to sparkle and you had loved so much, were now lightless, dark and cold. Tears were now streaming down your cheeks. You cried and cried but you knew that tears wouldn't bring your mother back. So you stood and walked slowly back to your small hut and packed a few things that were dear to you and walked out to the now foul smelling village. Suddenly there was a blood curdling scream and a dark shadow loomed over you. It raised a blood splattered sword and brought it down! "AAAH!"

End Dream

"AH!" You woke up with a start and placed a cold sweaty hand on your forhead. You sat up in bed in your almost fully unpacked apartment. You got up and walked over to the kitchen to get a glass of water and looked at the calender. It was Sunday. You were going to attend to your new school tomarrow. You actually couldn't wait.  
Maybe you'll make new friends and even meet someone you like at Casper High. But then again ever since that nasty incedent, you swore that you wouldn't love anymore. But you couldn't help but feeling that something interesting was going to happen. You looked up at your ceiling in deep thought but it was disturbed by a knock at the door.You go to answer it and there stands a family of 4.The 2 adults were dressed in jumpsuits.The man was wearing an orange one and the woman was wearing a blue one.The 2 children weren't actually children but a girl that seemed to be an older teen and boy around your age(Me:or at least the age that you looked like)The girl had long orange hair and blue eyes.The boy had black hair and blue eyes also."Hello there." the woman said as she smiled at you."We're your new neighbors, The Fentons." she said politly while shaking your hand.You smile a little and let them in. They come in and sit down on the soft, blue couch."So where are your mother and father, if you don't mind me asking?" the woman asked. As soon as you heard this you stopped dead in your tracks. "Do they work late or something?" the boy asked as well. "No...they don't" you said with your head down and continued to walk to the kitchen. "Then where are they?" the girl asked. "Some place I can't get to." you answered bluntly and stared to make some coffe for the aduilts and some hot chocolot for the teens."Oh!Well um...thats to bad." the girl said while looking down.(She seems to understand what I mean...) you thought while struggling with the coffee machine.(Me:You never were good with machanics)Then the woman stood up suddenly and said "Where are my manners?I didn't introduce our selves!".She then walked up to the man and introduced him."This is my husband,Jack.He and I are specialists in ghost hunting."You couldn't help but raise an eye brow.She then walks over to the girl and says "This is our daughter Jazmine." she then walked over to the boy and said "And this is our son Danny."You looked up from the coffee machine to look at everyone as the woman introduced her family.This also gave you a moment to look at their aras.The man had an orange ara.The woman had a dark blue ara and the girl had a lavender ara.The boy on the other hand had an ara that puzzled you.The outer part of it was a crystal blue.But the inside was a glowing,almost ghostly,green.This sort of tickled your curiosity."And my name is Maddie." the woman finnished introductions and sat down."Its nice to meet you all." you said bowing."Excuse me for asking,"you said as you walked up to Danny."but do you mind helping me with the coffee?"you asked him."Sure." he said and walked to the coffee machine with you behind him.(perfect)you thought.This was the perfect time to check out his mysterous ara.As he did the coffee you stood next to him and admired his features.His eyes reminded you of your mother's,bright crystal blue with a hint of mysterious joy and kindness, while his black hair was slightly spiked and a little messy but it made him look...well kinda...cute.(Wait!Cute!Did I realy just think that?) you thought and you could feel your cheeks growing warmer.You knew you were blush and put your hands to your cheeks to hide it and turned around.Danny looked at you confused."You ok?" he asked and tried to look at your face but you cept turning so he only saw your back."Yeah Im...uh fine." you said as you regained your composure and facedDanny,your "naturally" red eyes shining(Me:yes you read me correctly.She has naturally red eyes.She gets it from her father)"Um ok thats good.So uh... whats your name?" he asked."Azeroth." you said bluntly and smiled."Bless you." he said.You looked at him and your eyes narowed slightly."Um actually thats my name." you cough.His eyes widend and he blushed in embarresment."Oh sorry."he said smiling at you.You take one look at that face and your narrowed eyes became softer and you smiled back."Its ok...Eheheh actually it was kinda funny.heheheh" you laugh and smiled at him agian."So are gonna be going to Casper High?" he asked you."Yeah actually.Why?Do you go there?" you ask back."Yeah!I do!Hey maybe I'll see you around?" he said."Yeah maybe." you smiled and he handed you the cups of coffee and you handed them to his mother and father.The conversation went on untill it was time for the Fentonsto return home."Well it was nice meeting you Azeroth!"Danny said and waved as they walked out the door."See you tomarrow.Hey!Do you wanna sit with us at lunch?" he asked."Us?" you stated."Yeah my friends and I." he continued."Oh.Ok!Sure I'd like that!" your smile got bigger.(this should be interesting.) you thought as you closed the door.You made your lunch for the following day.Your first day at Casper High.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Me:Holy snapola!That was alot of writing DWell hopfully you liked it and will reviewToodles!

- 

DiStUrBmE12(aka:Liz


End file.
